Bravery
by witherwings248
Summary: Rated M for later chapters.James and Lily finally admit their adoration for each other and follow the heat of their emotions.


**Bravery**

Disclaimer: The whole Harry Potter world is the creation of J.K.Rowling. I'm just having fun in it :)

Chapter 1: The Kiss

"There done! Finally!" thought James as he finished rereading his Potions essay which was due in a few hours. He checked the clock: 4:25 am. The common room was deserted and the only sounds to be heard were the soft snaps of the fire in the fireplace. He looked over to the girl who had saved his life, once again, by having helped him with the laborious research. She was fast asleep with her head resting on a pile of books. Strands from her long, fiery red hair framed her angelic face as the glowing firelight danced across her freckled porcelain skin. "She looks so beautiful," thought James tenderly.

He was packing away the parchment and quills as quietly as he could when her emerald green eyes flickered open, "James? Are you done?"

"Yeah. Thanks Lily. You saved my life."

"You're welcome, but this is the LAST time I'm helping you with an essay you leave untouched until the last minute. You should know better by now. We're in our sixth year for heaven's sake!"

"I thought last time was the last time," he grinned.

"Ugh I don't even know why I helped you. You are such a prick!"

"Because deep down inside you actually do love me?' he joked. She blushed, as it was, in fact, the truth. Quickly she started packing away the books while looking at her feet.

"Oh look butterbeer!" James pointed at the coffee table near the fireplace and started

walking towards it.

"James its 4:30 in the morning!" Lily protested.

"Exactly!" replied James, "It's too late for a good night's sleep anyway."

"Well I'm off to bed."

"Oh come on Lily. You are such a goody goody. Please stay. Just for one butterbeer between good friends." She turned around and saw his famous Marauder grin that could melt any girl's heart. He had pearly white straight teeth and his midnight black hair was as messy as ever. The firelight added a warm glow to his slightly tanned face and his chocolate eyes begged for her to stay.

"I guess one butterbeer couldn't hurt," she smiled.

Many butterbeers later:

"Truth or dare?" asked Lily as the game had progressed into the fifth round.

James pondered a moment, then, said, "Truth."

"If you could change anything about yourself, personality-wise, what would it be and why?"

James took another swig of butterbeer and replied, " I don't think I have enough courage. I mean sure I'm in Gryffindor and I don't mind being a troublemaker sometimes…"

"most of the time," corrected Lily grinning.

" Ok fine MOST of the time but I'm not really brave for stuff that really matters."

"Like what? Give me an example," inquired Lily as she was secretly hoping he'd say something like he never had the courage to tell her how he actually really liked her or how he had never had the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball. Whatever Lily was hoping though, it never prepared her for what happened next. The next thing she knew, James' lips had crashed onto hers. Lily was too shocked to respond and her eyes practically popped out of their sockets. His lips were warm and soft and the kiss was sweet. It only lasted a second though and James pulled away, "That's what I meant by not having any courage. It's taken me ever since our second year to do that." When Lily didn't reply and continued gawking at him like a fish he added with a nervous laugh, "Uhm…say something. You're scaring me." But instead of saying something, Lily decided that actions spoke louder than words and kissed him back. James felt like he could fly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her heart fluttered as she felt his tongue trace the outline of her lips. She eagerly complied and the kiss deepened. Her hands played at the nape of his neck with his scruffy hair as his hands started to stroke the small of her back ever so slowly. They were both soaring in paradise.


End file.
